Una Odisea para llegar a Las Vegas
by Vocaloid02xRin
Summary: Ustedes dos estan estresados! -dijo el sicologo con un tono de señor interesante- si, porque se la pasa hablando de Near. aburres Mello! Mentira no me peges! fiic de comedia! con la participacion especial de CHUCK NORIS! pasen a reirse un rato! \ o /
1. Visitando al Psicologo

…Antes de empezar con mi alocado fiic quiero dejar claro que cuando aparezcan los signos de ~ ~ quiere decir que son comentariaos de la autora (ósea yo)…

Nota: Death Note no me pertenece..lamentablemente…

Una Odisea para llegar a Las Vegas Cap 01.- Visitemos al Psicólogo

Ya han pasado muchos años desde que no puedo ver a Mello salirse de su maldita competencia que tiene con el albinito de Near…siempre habla de Near…que Near esto, que Near aquello,¡¿Qué acaso no sabe hablar otra cosa que no sea de Near?! –pensamiento de Matt-

-entra a la casa con un caracho de mil diablos- ¡ese bastando de Near! Siempre me mantiene con las bolas llenas, es tan mezquino ese Near, ese putazo de Near…es tan arrogante el maldito albino de Near!!!

¿ven lo que les digo? Siempre tiene que ser ese Near…¿y que hay de mi? Un maldito pelirrojo que lo tienen como un sirviente, ni eso!! Me tiene como un perro…¡solo le soy de utilidad para comprarle su puto chocolate y para sexo! Rayos…yo esperaba algo mejor en mi vida, aunque cof cof… con el sexo no me quejo para nada… -divagaba Matt mientras veía a Mello quejarse de su archirival de Near-

-mira a Matt con las cejas arqueadas y de reojo- no es porque te odie o porque te ame, solo te doy ese trato porque se me le da la puta gana

-saca su PSP de su bolsillo del pantalón y se pone a jugar- ¿Por qué tu personalidad tiene que ser tan arrogante y mezquina? Ni que tu fueras el rey del mundo para tener que tratarme de ese modo

-pone un pie en el sillón en que esta Matt y con una pose muy autoritaria le responde con un tono superior- ¡yo soy el rey de esta casa y tu eres mi sirviente! Así que por ende –le apunta en la cara- tienes que obedecerme en todo mierda!! –baja su pie del sillón y se acerca al alacena para buscar una barra de chocolate, y se da cuenta que no queda nada- grrr… y como no queda chocolate, te ordeno a que vallas a comprar chocolate con el sueldo que yo te doy

-le pone pausa a su juego y mira a Mello de reojo- tu no me pagas!! Eres un maldito rey tacaño!!

-cruza sus brazos y mira a Matt de una forma muy burlesca- ¿Qué no te vasta que te compre esas estupideces de juegos que tu pasas jugándolos echado como un perro en ese sillón?

-en realidad tu no me compras los juegos, te los robas o te los regalan los de la mafia o yo te tengo que implorar en las calles al frente de la tienda de juegos para que me los compres…maldito desgraciado

-solo cállate y ve a hacer lo que te ordene, o sino estrenare mis nuevas y relucientes botas en tu mugroso trasero

-se levanta del sillón- si si –mira a Mello sarcásticamente y luego le hace una reverencia- mi real majestad

-tu adorado monarca para ti asqueroso vasallo, ahora ve antes que me entren más ganas de patear tu trasero con mis hermosas botas nuevas

Matt igual fue, porque no le gustaba sentir la punta de las malditas botas de Mello, y mucho menos si Mello le aplicaba todas sus fuerzas al dicho golpe

Odio las calles, odio las calles, no me gusta salir, ya me estoy estresando…ya quiero volver, ¡no me gusta salir a las calles! ¡lo odio, lo odio, lo odio! –pensamiento de Matt-

-en plena calle se pone a gritar a viva voz- ¡odio salir a las calles! ¡Ja! ¡lo dije, lo odio!

-un niño que pasaba por hay cuando escucho a Matt decir eso se asusto- mami, ese señor me da mucho miedo –apunta a Matt con el dedo-

-tomo a su hijo de la mano y apresura el paso- Diegito, debe de ser un loco que acaba de salir del manicomio…así que no se preocupe que actué así

-frustrado- ¡que no estoy loco! Y no significa de que yo viva en un manicomio solo porque mi novio sea un maldito bastando maniático por el desgraciado chocolate!!

Toda la gente que estaba alrededor de Matt lo quedaron mirando como un loco, luego todos dieron un paso muy largo para atrás dejándolo al medio del circulo que se formo con la gente

-furioso- si claro, aléjense nomás del maniático depresivo que ahora esta prácticamente hablando solo!!! –apretó los nudillos y dientes-

-se le acerca un niño que estaba cerca de Matt y le pregunta con una cara muy angelical e inocente- dígame señor, ¿usted es gay?

-con la cara más maniática que pudo- que no soy gay!!! Fuera de aquí!!! Grrr!!!

El niño se fue corriendo y llorando, luego todas las personas miraron feo a Matt por haber hecho llorar a un pequeño niño…Matt no le tomo mucha importancia, prendió un cigarro y se fue como si nada hubiera pasado a la tienda de dulces a comprar el dichoso chocolate de Mello que tantos problemas le habían causado para poder por fin comprarlo.

Luego de unos treinta y cinco largos minutos, llega Matt al departamento con dos bolsas llenas del problemático chocolate de Mello…pero cuando llego se dio cuenta que el departamento era un completo desastre, por culpa obviamente de Mello y sus berrinches que les dan cuando no tiene algún chocolate en la boca

-un poco irritado- amh Mello…¿Por qué mierda destruiste el departamento?...otra vez?

-estaba echado en un sillón disparando a todas partes como si nada y con tono muy pajero- será porque te demoraste casi una hora en comprar MI chocolate, a sabiendas que la tienda quedaba a menos de cinco minutos de este maldito lugar…grandísimo idiota

-deja las bolsas sobre la mesa y luego se va a ver la tele- entonces simplemente hacelo tu mismo para la próxima vez que se te acabe TU chocolate…así para evitar estos malditos problemas que me joden la pita

-se levanta del sillón y se acerca a las bolsas- silencio maldito vasallo! Yo soy el que da las ordenes en esta casa, un perro inútil como tu jamás mandara –saca cinco barras de chocolate, dos se las guarda en los bolsillos delanteros, dos se los guarda en los bolsillos traseros y el otro se lo come-

-ignorándolo- ya Mello, como tu digas…

-un comercial de la tele- "¿esta cansado que su pareja lo trate de una muy pésima forma?"

-si

-"¿le aburre que su pareja sea un maldito vagabundo mientras que usted se mata para poder hacer funcionar la casa en la que viven los dos?"

-¡si!

-"¿usted odia que su pareja lo trate como un perro, que lo llame como maldito vasallo, inútil, parejo del orto, suelta el juego y sal a tomar aire bastardo, y cosas así?"

-¡si mierda! Esperen un segundo…¿Qué sucede aquí? Pareciera como si los que están promocionando este comercial espiaran mi vida…-mira su alrededor como si estuviera buscando algún tipo de micrófono o cámara secreta-

En la FBI y la CIA

-alterado- ¡nos atrapo! Él supo que nosotros lo espiábamos, ¡¿Qué haremos?!

-haremos lo de siempre, echarle la culpa a la TV, Internet y a los ovnis

-pero general, nadie cree en los ovnis!

-saca un gato de plástico de un lugar misterioso, lo acaricia como si fuera de verdad y con un tono muy serio- les digo que fueron los ovnis –entre miradas misteriosas- que fueron los ovnis…-se le va la seriedad y da una sonrisa de oreja a oreja- ¡Oh dios mío! Este gato es muy lindo!! –alza al gato de juguete y se va saltando como niña con su gato de platico alzado-

-dios mío…lo perdimos…

amh…cof cof…volviendo a la casa de Matt y Mello

-"…pues entonces llámenos al 1800 200 Telmex! No eso es de otro comercial… ahora si! Llámenos al numero de 23588739 doctor Rene Graso!"

-ah bueno…

Matt se levanto del sillón y se acerco al teléfono, marco el numero en pantalla que curiosamente ese comercial aun no se iba de transmisión y solicito una cita con el doctor Rene Graso…¡¡misteriosamente Matt y Mello se tele transportaron hasta la oficina del doctor Rene Graso!!

-sin entender lo que pasaba- amh…¿Cómo es que aparecimos aquí?

~con muchísima magia~

-asustado- ¡¿Quién dijo eso?!

~ ¡yo! Megami sama!! La diosa del mundo paralelo!! Ñaca ñaca ñaca ~

-prueba que eres una diosa

~ esta bien, pues… ahora si me da la gana te puedo cambiar de ropa, hago aparecer a Near misteriosamente, haré volar a los amigos cerdos y haré que llegue Chuck Noris baile la macarena ~

…Misteriosamente…a Mello se cambio de ropa a un lindo traje rosado todo putesco que tiene Amane Misa en su closet, apareció misteriosamente Near al igual que Chuck Noris que estaba bailando la macarena sin parar

-Near mira su alrededor son comprender nada- amh, ¿Qué hago yo aquí? ¿Por qué Mello esta vestido como una puta? ¿Por qué esta Chuck Noris bailando la macarena?...bueno, que mas da…-Near acompaña a Chuck Noris con el baile de la macarena-

-furioso- ¡esta bien! Te creo que seas algún tipo de diosa! Pero ya quitadme esta maldita ropa de puta!!! –trataba de bajarse la falda porque Matt lo estaba mirando de una forma maliciosamente pervertida-

~ ¡¿estas loco?! Ni soñarlo, te vez sexy así, ¿cierto Matt? Cochino de mierda que quieres puro darle como caja!! ~

-mientras le escurría sangre por la nariz- ¡Megami sama! Admite que tu también le quieres dar como caja a mi Mello!

~ diantres…me descubriste (//)~

-muy enfurecido, saca una metralleta de un lugar muy misterioso y le apunta a todo el mundo- nadie me correrá mano, nadie me violara! Y el que se atreva a intentarlo fusilare a todos los que están en esta habitación! Incluyendo a Chuck Noris!!

~ ¡NO Chuck Noris no!! Esta bien… desapareceré a todo…~

Todo lo extraño desapareció en un ¡Poof! Incluyendo a Chuck Noris

-mucho mejor, prefiero estar con pantalones…aunque pensándolo bien, las faldas son cómodas…-se ruboriza un poco- amh…Megami sama…

~ -con una voz muy angelical- dime Mello ~

-amh…me devolverías…cof cof…la falda

~ Kyaahh!! Sii!! ~

Vuelve a aparecerle la falda a Mello

~ ¿estas más cómodo ahora? ~

-si- da un suspiro de comodidad y luego mira al psicólogo que lo estaba mirando boquiabierta- amh…hola

-aun boquiabierta- ho-hola… ya termino el espectáculo que estaban haciendo en mi oficina?

~ si señor Rene Graso \(^o^)/ ~

-asustado- ¡¿de donde salio esa voz?!

-debe de ser algún fantasma, no se preocupe

~ yo no soy ningún fantasma que digamos… ¿Qué acaso no se te ocurrió alguna otra excusa mejor que esa? ¬¬~

-cállate mierda, además tu eres la que hace que yo diga todo este montón de idioteces sacadas de tu atrofiada mente

~ ya bueno…me callo…(.__.) ~

-mira su alrededor muy asustado-oook… lo tratare de ignorar aunque me resulte muy difícil…-mira a Mello y le guiña un ojo- por cierto señorita, que hermosa es usted…-le acerca disimuladamente una tarjeta con su numero de casa y dirección el viejo verde ese-

-tomo a Mello y lo abraza- ella es mía amigo!! Yo la vi primero que tu, viejo verde y promiscuo

-se quita a Matt de enzima que lo estaba asfixiando y se pone a hacer berrinches- ni tu y ni tu les pertenezco, no Quero su cochina tarjeta! ¡¡y que soy hombre maldita sea!! Hasta cuando me seguirían confundiendo con una mujer!! ¡¿Qué acaso se los tengo que mostrar para que me puedan creer?!

~ ¡¡Si!! \(=*Q*=)/ ah…cof cof…digo no!! (=º//º=) ~

-enfadado- cállate tu! Además vengo para algo puntual, no para venir a hacer las estupideces mas insólitas que se te puedan cruzar por tu ridícula mente!!

~ si lo dices en ese caso…entonces yo… ~

-se ruboriza- no quiero comentario alguno…-toma una silla que estaba al frente del psicólogo y se sentó con las piernas juntas como típica dama cuando se sienta- bien, terminemos con esta locura rápidamente por favor

-se puso serio incluyendo su voz- muy bien…para empezar, ¿Por qué vinieron a mi consultorio?

-le apunta a Mello con el dedo índice- porque este patán me trata mal!!

-¿en que sentido?

-me insulta

-¿Cómo que cosas le dice?

-Pues vera…me dice cosas como…

…Tres eternas horas después de una largísima lista de insultos que Mello le suele decir a Matt…

-…pero su favorita últimamente es de "perro" o "puto esclavo o sirviente"

Matt se dio cuenta que el doctor Rene Graso y Mello se habían quedado dormidos y no lo habían escuchado mientras el hablaba

-frustrado- ¡¡estuve hablando solo todo este maldito rato!! Megami sama!!! Te exijo que me des un megáfono!!

~ ñyaahhh ( = Q = )~

-gritando- Megami sama!! ¿no me digas que tu también te quedaste dormida? Despierta carajoo!!! Quiero un megáfono!!

~ ¿ah? ( =_=) bueno…tenlo… ~

Aparece un megáfono gigante y lo golpea en la cabeza a Matt

-se soba la cabeza- auch!! Yo pedí un megáfono pequeño!! No del porte de una camioneta!!

~ lo siento…era lo único que tenia en mi garaje ( =w=) ~

-bueno, es lo que hay nomás…-toma el megáfono gigante, lo prende y grita a viva voz- ¡¡despiertense par de desgraciados que ni se tomaron la molestia de querer escuchar mis pesares de la vida!!

-despierta y saca una pistola de un lugar que ni Kami sama sabe de donde la saco y le apunta en la frente a Matt- cállate maldito perro, ¿Qué no vez que tu amo esta durmiendo?

-no Mello, baja el arma…-bosteza- esta bien que Matt halla reaccionado de esa forma ya que me mostró lo que realmente le pasaba

-curiosos dicen al mismo tiempo- ¿Qué es?

-se pone unos lentes para verse mas inteligente y misterioso y dice seriamente- pues con lo que le escuche antes de quedarme dormido y como fueron sus reacciones durante mi ardua terapia, pues puedo sacar por una conclusión muy concisa de que ambos están sumamente estresados, ¿cierto?

-si!! A mi lo que mas me estresa en esta vida, es la existencia de Near

-si doctor Rene Graso, se la pasa hablando TODO EL DIA sobre que Near hizo esto, que Near hizo aquello…¡no se detiene nunca, por más que le ruegue que se detenga!

-¡mentira, no me paso hablando de Near TODO EL DIA como tu dices! Mmm…hablando de Near…se veía tan estupido bailando la macarena con Chuck Noris –se ríe y luego se detiene y con un tono muy furioso- ¡¿Por qué Near pudo bailar la macarena con Chuck Noris y yo no?! ¡ese Near siempre hace las cosas que yo quiero hacer! ¡lo matare a ese Near!

-¿ve a lo que me refiero?

-si, ya veo…una pregunta, ¿Cuándo fue la ultima vez que pudieron salir como una pareja normal?

-nunca…Mello nunca quiere salir como pareja

-pero a ti tampoco te gusta salir a la calle po

-bien, no peleen…escuchen, ¿Por qué no se toman unas lindas vacaciones ustedes dos solos?

-¡Ya! Yo quiero ir a Australia con los canguros y los koalas

- yo quiero ir a Alemania por ser la tierra del chocolate

-ya empezaste con tu desquiciado chocolate, vallamos a Australia…deja de pensar en el chocolate maldita sea!!

-callate maldito perro, yo mando aquí, asi que nos vamos a Alemania te guste o no

-Australia

-Alemania

-¡¡Australia!!

-¡¡Alemania!!

~ ¡¡Las Vegas!! \(^o^)/ ~

-ya saliste tu otra vez, ¿Por qué no te callas?

~ te salio con el mismo tono de voz que le dijo ese sujeto cuando hizo que se callara de una vez Chávez xD ~

-cállate de una maldita sea! Deja de hablar estupideces carajo!!

-no Mello! Ese fantasma tiene razón, vallan mejor a Las Vegas, halla se podrán desestresar

-emocionado- ¿hay juegos en Las Vegas?

-todos los que se te puedan ocurrir

-¡Ya! –toma las manos de Mello y lo mira con una carita de cachorro- por favor Mello, vamos a Las Vegas, pliz!!! –pone ojitos de Chowder-

-mmm…¿en Las Vegas hay chocolate?

-existen spas de baños de chocolate

-mágicamente aparecen las maletas de equipaje de Mello y Matt- ¿nos vamos Matt?

-¡¡si!!

-rumbo a Las Vegas!! –dijeron los dos en coro-

~ ¿puedo ir yo también? ~

-tu no vas, eres un maldito estorbo

~ ya po Mello, yo también quiero ir a Las Vegas!! ~

-que no te dije

-vamos Mello, llevémosla… ella fue la que nos dio la idea de ir a Las Vegas, seria injusto si no la llevamos ahora

~ Mello, escucha a Matt pliz! Y si no me llevas te convertiré en Amane Misa!! ~

-Pff! ¿en Amane? ¡tengo tanto miedo! –se rie-

~ fufufu…te convertiré incluyendo su mentalidad estupida que tiene!! ~

-asustado- ¡¡todo menos eso!! Esta bien…te llevaremos…

~ wiiii!!! \(^o^)/ ~

Al frente de ellos se les aparece una niña de quince años, pelo castaño claro, largo hasta la cadera, ojos café, vestida con una polera blanca larga hasta las rodillas y con zapatos negros achinados (ósea yo!)

-estoy lista –sonríe inocentemente-

-me apunta con el dedo y con un tono muy burlesco- ¡¿tu eres Megami sama?! –se le acerca y le hace coscorrones- pero si eres una pulga!!

-se aleja de Mello y se ordena el pelo- mido 1.60 ok…no molestes, y si, ¡soy Megami sama! Pero pueden llamarme Isi

-¿easy? –se confunden por la pronunciación

-Isi! Maldito sordo

-se acerca y abraza a Mello y a Isi y apuntando al mas allá dice emocionadamente- no peleemos, ahora seremos una linda familia!!! Y vallamos ahora los tres rumbo a las vegas!!!

Mello e Isi se miraban con pura cara de odio, con ganas de querer hagarrarse a mangas…pero como estaban separados por los brazos de Matt iban a guardarse la pelea para el camino

…Continuara…

hehehe…este es mi primer fiic de humor que hago, y también en la que aparezco yo!! Espero que les agrade mi fiic…y si tienen alguna idea para añadirle, me dicen pliz!!!

Adiós!!!!


	2. 1er intento de ir a Las Vegasfallido

Bueno, antes de comenzar yo me quiero disculpar por mis errores que tuve en mi fiic…en verdad yo lo escribí a mi propio estilo pero como se vio que tenia muchos errores y yo soy bueno…cof cof…un poco perfeccionista en ese sentido…así que mejor lo arreglare para que no sea tan mal criticado…

Nota: -Death Note no me pertenece a mí

-El siguiente personaje que aparecerá en el fiic es la tan famosa Mary Poppins (personaje protagonista de unas de las películas de Disney), ella tampoco me pertenece, le pertenece a los productores de Disney

-Los "Umpa Lumpa" tampoco me pertenecen, ya que son personajes que aparecen en la película de Charlie en la fabrica de Chocolate"

-Leonardo Farkas tampoco me pertenece, pues él es un famoso multimillonario de mi país nativo

-Kanaria tampoco me pertenece, porque es uno de los personajes de la serie de Rozen Maiden que les pertenece a las Peach Pit

Cap 2.- El primer intento de ir a Las Vegas…Fallido…

El trío se encontraba afuera de la oficina del doctor Rene Graso, el día estaba gris, corría mucho viento, el lugar estaba lleno de edificios, plagado de autos y por ende con mucho smog en el ambiente

Rubiecito promiscuo y grosero… ¡se que tu eres teñido! Lo leí en tu diario mientras tu dormías, también se que tienes un sueño trastornado de ser un Umpa Lumpa para puro estar dentro de la fabrica de Charlie… serás bastante sexy Mello, pero esto es la guerra! –pensamiento de Isi mientras aun estaba atrapada en los brazos de Matt, y viendo directamente a los ojos a Mello-

Maldita enana desgraciada, te voy a matar! Se tu secreto de que igual me amas, se te nota en tu maniática mirada que me estas haciendo ahora…también se me tu secreto que tu escribes mucho hentai entre hombres, y también tengo mis fuentes de que quieres poner hentai en esta alocada historia tuya, pero no lo permitiré mientras yo este aquí! Maldita pervertida… -pensamiento de Mello mientras aun estaba atrapado en los brazos de Matt, y viendo también directamente a los ojos de Isi-

Lalalalala… ¡que hermoso esta el día! El cielo azul, los pájaros cantan… mmm…Megami sama se parece a Amane Misa…si tan solo fuese rubia y más estupida creo que seria capas de raptármela a algún motel cercano…Oh no! Me esta mirando, tengo que disimular que la estoy viendo! Lalalalala…. –grandes pensamientos "inteligentes" de Matt-

-¿Cómo llegaremos hasta Las Vegas? Si esta tan lejos de aquí –dijo Isi con un pequeño tono de desanimo-

-Pues, tu serás nuestra solución! Tu harás de tu misteriosa magia y nos aparecer en Las Vegas

-¡Ni de coña! Ustedes dos me usan para sus entupidos beneficios propios, eso no es muy justo que digamos

-Entonces, ¿Cómo vamos a llegar a Las Vegas? –dijeron Matt y Mello acorralando a Isi en un rincón-

-Pues no lo se, pregúntenle a Mary Poppins! –Apunta al cielo donde realmente estaba Mary Poppins que estaba volando por los cielos con su paragüas-

-mega fascinado- ¡¡Oh Dios mío!! Es realmente Mary Poppins!! Mary!! Yo se me todas tus canciones, coreografías y todo lo demás de ti!! También aprendí a decir Supercalifragilisticoespialidoso al derecho y al revés!! Te amo Mary!! –se pone a hacer miles de señales para que ella lo escuchara o le prestara atención-

-un poco asustada se acerca a Mello y le susurra- Me-Mello, ¿Matt siempre es así cuando tiene alguna celebridad cerca, cierto?

-de lo más calmado- Tranquila, cuando lo lleve a Disney Land para su cumpleaños, fue mucho peor de lo que puedes ver ahora

-un poco apenada- Ya veo… y yo que lo encontraba tan sexy y serio para sus cosas…-llora de pena-

…De todas las estupideces señales que Matt le hizo a Mary Poppins…ella por fin lo vio y descendió de los cielos a donde estaba Matt, Mello e Isi

-con su típica sonrisa perfecta- Hola mis tres niños califragilisticos, ¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué fue tanto el alboroto para que descendiera de mi vuelo matinal?

-Hola Mary, nosotros dos no fuimos los que provocamos el alboroto, era mi novio Matt que quería verla y…-mira todas partes y se da cuenta que Matt no estaba por ninguna parte- ¿Dónde se abra metido ese grandísimo idiota?

-aun más avergonzada- Esta justo…por hay! –se cubre la cara y apunta donde Matt estaba-

Matt estaba vestido con el mismo traje que Mary Poppins, y si se preguntan como lo hizo con los pechos, pues Matt se puso un par de manzanas que se las encontró por algún sitio… esas manzanas se les traslucían de manera de que se viera bastante ridículo

-extremadamente avergonzado- ¡¡Matt!! Tenia más que claro que tu eras un loco bastante maniático con las celebridades!! ¡¿Pero a que tuvieras que llegar a este nivel?! –se cubre la cara de vergüenza- ya ni te reconozco…

-maniáticamente feliz- Mary! Oh dios mío Mary! Mírame! ¿No crees que soy hermoso? –coje las manos de ella y la mira directamente a sus ojos que estaban actualmente aterrados- Yo soy como tu ahora! ¿O tu eres como yo? Dios mío, este es el mejor día de mi vida! Es mucho mejor desde que le dije a mi novio Mello que viviéramos juntos como pareja!!

-con su corazón partido- ¡¿Qué?! ¡¡pensé que éramos algo especial!! –se pone a llorar desconsoladamente en el hombre de la Isi quien estaba a su lado-

-le acaricia suavemente el pelo a Mello y lo consuela- Ya mi niño chocolatoso… no tienes que llorar solo porque a tu novio le guste más a un amor platónico que a su propio novio

Con esas ultimas palabras que dijo Isi, Mello rompió aun más en llanto

-con un tono de voz un poco lunática- Vamos Mary Poppins! Tenemos que casarnos y tener miles y miles de hijos! Y todos se llamaran "Mary Poppins Juniors" incluyendo también a los varones que tengamos, ¿Qué me dices? Es nuestro eterno destino! ¿eh? ¿eh?

-se espanta y se va corriendo, mientras corría dice- Lo siento mucho!! Me hice lesbiana!! –saca su paragüas de su maleta que se la robo a Félix el Gato y se va volando-

-grita a viva voz- ¡No importa Mary! ¡Soy gay!

-riéndose a carcajadas- Eres un maldito idiota Matt!! Me caes bien!!

Mientras que Mary Poppins volaba por los aires con su paragüas tipo Kanaria de Rozen Maiden pasa un avión privado de Farkas! Haciéndola picadillo con las hélices del avión

-entre lagrimas le reprocha a Isi- ¿Por qué la mataste? Era mi gran amor platónico, pensé que a ti también te gustaba ella por añadirla a la historia…

~ Recordando que yo soy Megami sama, la autora de este alocado fiic…por eso Matt me menciono eso de ultimo, para el que no sabia o no se acordaba de ese pequeño detalle ~

-aclarando la situación- Primero, ella no me agradaba… me cae mal porque se cree mucho cuando canta, baila y dice palabras realmente taradas! Me hace sentir inferior a ella. Y segundo, la añadí a la historia solamente para hacerla pebre con las hélices del avión privado de Farkas! –se ríe burlonamente-

-se detiene de llorar y mira a Isi con una tierna sonrisa- No sabes cuanto es lo que te adoro ahora –le da un beso en la mejilla- Eres genial cuando quieres

-subiéndose el ego- Lindo, yo siempre lo soy! Dame esos cinco! –le extiende la mano-

-No te precipites, linda…-la deja con la mano extendida-

-Esta…bien…-se va a un rincón a hacerse bolita-

-Matt, ¿De donde sacaste esa ropa de Mary Poppins?

-aun llorando- De mi equipaje

-sin entender- Matt, ¿Por qué rayos llevabas ese traje en tu equipaje?

-se ruboriza- Es que yo lo llevo a todos lados

-¿Dónde sacaste también esas manzanas? –le saca una de las manzanas del traje de Matt y se la come-

-Pues, se las quite a un bicho mutante volador…menciono algo de que su nombre era Ryuk

-Ya veo…

-llega de la nada-¡Hola! ¿Y mis manzanas donde están? –mira a Matt muy sorprendido- ¡Oh! Yo te recordaba más lindo… ahora pareces una Mary Poppins atrofiada –se ríe-

-¡¡No te burles de él maldito bicharraco!! –defiende a Matt- Será una Mary Poppins atrofiada, pero aun así es MI Mary Poppins atrofiada –besa a Matt-

-bastante sorprendido- Guau…y yo a ti también te recordaba más guay pero ahora me doy cuenta que ustedes dos me recuerdan a Light kun y a Ryuzaki en sus momentos de fletismo… ahora con su permiso –se va volando y pasa otro avión privado de Farkas, haciendo mierda a Ryuk con las hélices-

-deja de besarse con Matt y mira a Isi frustrado- ¡Deja de matar gente con los malditos aviones privados de Farkas!

-con una mirada maniática- El próximo que muera serás tu si dejas de besarte con Matt!

-con un tono de voz muy confiada- Que te apuesto a que no te atreves a matarme, después de todo, tu sabes perfectamente que me amas

-A que si me atrevo

Misteriosamente, Mello empezó a flotar y cuando ya estaba en los cielos, pasa otro avión privado de Farkas!

-mientras flotaba- ¡¡Ya!! Lo hare, lo hare! Pero ya bájame de los cielos!

-emocionada- ¡Yupi! Esta bien, me convenciste, te bajare

Otra vez a Mello se le cambio de ropa al otro traje rosado que tiene Amane Misa en su closet y cae justo en los brazos de Matt haciendo una encantadora escena romántica que sale en las películas

-en los brazos de Matt- Matt, ya no quiero discutir más contigo, desde ahora en adelante no peleemos más

-lo mismo opino Mello…no me gusta discutir contigo…

Se besan apasionadamente, y para hacerlo aun más romántico, llegaron unos trabajadores que se dedicaban a los lanzamientos de fuegos artificiales haciendo funcionar unos fuegos artificiales a su alrededor

-llorando de felicidad- Pero que escena más romántica estoy viendo…me derrito… -suspiro-

Dejan de besarse y Mello corta la escena romántica bajándose bruscamente de los brazos de Matt

-enfadado- Ya vasta de estupideces, no me quiero besar con Matt solo porque a ti se te plazca pulga de mierda!!

-bajo de mis nubes yaoisticas- Bueno, lo siento

-Que no se repita esa escenita, y ahora mi pregunta millonaria, ¿Cuándo rayos vamos a ir a Las Vegas? Ya quiero mi spa de baño de chocolate

-Mello tiene razón Isi, ya déjate de estupideces…quiero ir a Las Vegas ahora! No quiero perder mi tiempo en malditas fantasías tuyas –se da vuelta y dice con la voz más baja que pudo- ¡rayos! Me gusto besar a Mello y sentir ese sabor a chocolate que él tiene

-frunciendo el seño- Dijiste algo que quieras compartir, Matt

-asustado- N-no, nada

-Mas te vale, maldito perro

-regañando- Mello, deja de decirle perro a Matt y Matt deja de tener fantasías sexuales de Mello. Bien, nuestro primer intento de querer ir a Las Vegas a través del paragüas de ella no creo que funcione, ya que extrañamente están pasando muchos aviones de Farkas…así que no es recomendable ir a través de paragüas

-Entonces, ¿Qué hacemos?

-Tendremos que recurrir de otra forma nomás, así de fácil

-Y ¿Cuál Será esa forma tan fácil que tu dices?

-Ah! Pues…

Continuara

Lo siento por la tardanza en subir este cap, es que me dio por escribir un fiic de Vocaloid y lo estoy haciendo pero luego me di cuenta que tenia que terminar este cap….y eso xD alguna critica, por favor dígamela pero de no una manera tan cruel


End file.
